The Diamond of the Day
The Diamond of the Day is the two-part finale of the fifth series that consists of the twelfth and thirteenth episodes; the final two episodes of Merlin. It marks the deaths of Mordred, Gwaine, Morgana Pendragon, and Arthur Pendragon. Synopsis Part One High in the mountains, a great horde gathers; Morgana prepares for war with a vengeful Mordred at her side. Merlin feels the weight of his destiny like never before as the ancient prophecies play out with terrifying accuracy. But before he can save his beloved Camelot, he must save himself. For it is not just the kingdom Morgana wishes to destroy – it is also Emrys. Do not miss this penultimate episode in the epic final series of Merlin. Part Two And so it seems the Prophets did not lie. As the great battle rages on Camlann's mighty plain, Merlin faces his moment of destiny. Can he find the strength to save the man he made a King; the Camelot they fought to build; and the brotherhood they shared? Plot Part One It starts with a mysterious figure entering Morgana 's hideout, when he removes his cloak he is recognised as a powerful druid, Ari . Morgana welcomes him and tells the witnesses of his power and she makes him demonstrate. She releases an Eancanah on to him, draining him of his powers where Mordred questions her actions when she reveals to him her plan. Then follows a shadow lurking in the alleys, whilst Merlin and Arthur gamble in the Tavern, Percival on looking. The lurking shadow later appears in the castle and sneaks into Gaius' and Merlin's chamber were he places the Eancanah under Merlin's bed. Merlin beats Arthur and is very chuffed with himself, he sneaks in to not awake Gaius , unaware of the Eancanah and is attacked and saved by Gaius who later treats him were he concludes Morgana has taken his powers. Morgana and Mordred strike at the outskirts of camelot, Stowell, were Gwaine saves a 'damsel in distress' who he takes back to the castle, a conflicted Merlin wanders hopelessly watching all the casualties pour in knowing he cannot help but Gaius encourages him to help as a physician were he helps Gwaine's new friends, Eira. Who is distraught of her family's death in the attack. Afterwards the is a meeting including the knights of the round tablel, Gaius and Gwen discussing where camelot will make their stand, and it is decided it shall be at Camlann. Merlin is shook by this as he knows the prophecies have spoke of Arthur's death to occur there. The Powerless Merlin confronts Arthur to tell him he will not be joining him on the the journey to Camlaan, little does Arthur know Merlin is going to get his powers back, Arthur calls Merlin a coward and walks of. Merlin and Gwaine ride of to the crystal cave to restore Merlin's powers (Gwaine is obviously unaware ) as Eira goes to tell Morgana where the King will make a stand but also tells her Merlin is travelling to the Valley Of The Fallen Kings. Morgana worries but Mordred realises where he is going and tells Morgana. Having told Gwaine to turn back, a lonely Merlin wanders through the Crystal Cave to find his powers where Morgana attacks him almost killing him. He is visited by his father, Balinor , whilst lying helpless in the cave and gives him hope and tells him to rest. When he awoke he had regained his powers, he talks to Arthur through a crystal telling him that he had been betrayed and Morgana planned to trap his army.Arthur makes a speech and the battle begins and Merin breaks free from the cave and rides for the battle. Part Two The story starts where we left off in part 1, with the battle of Camlann now raging, Merlin, restored to full power finds his way back to Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, and his friends that battle for Camelot. In the field of battle the knights of Camelot are being slain by the combined powers of Morgana Pendragon and her new ally Mordred with the combined efforts of the Saxon army and a dragon to command it looked like Morgana had finally won until Emrys comes to the hill shocking the Saxon army with lightening and magic and drawing them into a retreat but not before Mordred finds Arthur and fatally wounds him with his blade forged in the dragons breath, but before his time was up he stabbed Mordred with the brother sword killing him instantly. Gwen awaits the arrival of the missing Arthur whilst patrol are out looking for their king, but Merlin finds the wounded Arthur and meets Gaius in the forest after Mordred's death, they try to tend to the king but have no luck the sword will no doubt kill him so Merlin has to take Arthur the king to the lake of Avalon where he will be healed by the Ancient magics of the Sidhe Merlin reveals to Arthur his magic and makes him see it can be used for good, but Arthur being Uthers son feels betrayed and makes a snappy response pushing Merlin back; he tells Gaius and is shocked when Gaius reveals he has known all these years about him and that he can help Arthur rebuild the land, in a moment of love Gaius hugs his young ward and tells him when Arthur and Merlin return he would have Merlin's dinner waiting, he has a look in his eye that suggested he knew Merlin wouldn't return and given the royal seal for Gwen he leaves for Camelot. Eira's treahcery is revealed and she is executed on Gwen's orders and this is seen by Gwaine who does nothing. Gwaine and Percival find Morgana and ambush her aides however they fail and are captured. Whilst Percival is tied up, Morgana uses a Nathair to torture Gwaine about Arthurs location and Percival hearing his screams breaks free and finds him however he is to late and Gwaine dies having given Morgana the information. Merlin and Arthur begin their journey now to the lake of Avalon, on the way Arthur beings to understand his talents and accept them before they run into Morgana. Morgana sneers at Arthur after attacking Merlin, whom she thinks is unconscious. Merlin surprises her. He blames himself for what Morgana has become and faces her with a sword. Morgana simply states that she is a High Priestess, and no mortal sword can kill her. Merlin then pierces her with the sword and tells her that like Mordred's sword, it was forged by a dragon's breath. Arthur dies before getting to Avalon saying thank you to Merlin as a friend and accepting him. In desperation, Merlin calls for the Great Dragon to bring them to the lake of Avalon, but the Great Dragon says that there is nothing Merlin can do. He also states that in time of need Arthur will rise again. Merlin then throws Excalibur into the Lake and it is caught by Freya's hand and drawn back under the water. Then Merlin puts Arthur into a boat and sets him off floating on the lake. The show ends with a setting in the modern time, as a truck rushes by, and an aged Merlin is walking past what was once the lake of Avalon, waiting for Arthur to rise as he is destined to do. Cast Main Cast * Merlin- Colin Morgan * King Arthur - Bradley James * Guinevere Pendragon - Angel Coulby * Morgana - Katie McGrath * Sir Gwaine - Eoin Macken * Sir Leon - Rupert Young * Sir Percival - Tom Hopper * Gaius - Richard Wilson * Mordred - Alexander Vlahos Recurring Cast * Kilgharrah - John Hurt (Part Two only) * Balinor - John Lynchhttp://www.radiotimes.com/episode/tdbq6/merlin--the-diamond-of-the-day---part-one (Part One only) * Beroun - Barry Aird (Part Two only) Guest Cast * Eira - Erin Richardshttps://twitter.com/ErinRRichards/statuses/238019334008631296 * Ari - Peter Guinnesshttp://www.radiotimes.com/episode/tdbq6/merlin--the-diamond-of-the-day---part-one (Part One only) *Freya - Unknown Actress (uncredited) Gallery Broadcast ''The Diamond of the Day: Part One December 22, 2012 - 7.55pm BBC One'' ''The Diamond of the Day: Part Two December 24, 2012 - 8.15pm BBC One'' Trivia * Kilgharrah appeared. * Dragoon the Great appeared. * Aithusa appeared. * Morgana gets Aithusa to forge a sword in her breath. * Balinor appeared in Part One. * Merlin lost his magic, but later regained it in the Crystal Cave. * The episode ends with an epilogue in times with Merlin as an old man walking down the road which borders the Lake of Avalon. Video Gallery Watch the Episode Part One Watch_5x12 Part Two Watch_5x13 Reference Rate this episode! Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes